Life is Strange Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide on how to structure articles on the Life is Strange Wiki. Article Body Every page requires a certain article body. Characters Name is...(insert general information about the character, like profession, family, relations to Max and other characters etc.) Personality ... Biography (Entry from Max's Character Notes) Background (Character's biography before the events of the game) Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Relationships Friends ... Family ... Enemies ... Romantic ... Trivia ... Gallery ... *The Biography section is applicable only for major characters, who have a corresponding entry in Max's journal. *The Characters Navbox should be included at the end of the article. *If and only if the character appears in the game, they should have the Characters Infobox included at the beginning of the article, using a screenshot of their face as the image. Cast/Crew Name is... (insert general information, such as the person's role in the game's development, characters they provided voice for, and what are they known for besides Life is Strange) Career (information on career prior to Life is Strange) Life is Strange (detailed information about the person's role in LiS development) Interviews (links to interviews) External Links (social links, personal website etc.) Episodes "Episode Name" is the second, third etc. episode of (game). It was released on (...) and is available on (platforms). Synopsis (A one- or two-sentence description of main events in the episode) Checkpoints (A numbered list of available checkpoints, as seen in the game) Characters (A bulleted list of appearing characters) Deaths (A bulleted list of dying characters, if any) Featured Music (A bulleted list of songs from the soundtrack appearing in the episode) Reception (A bulleted list of scores from Steam, Metacritic and IGN) Achievements (...) Trivia (...) Trailers (gallery of trailers) *Each entry in the Deaths section should have a brief description of how the given character died. *The songs in the Soundtrack section should be included in the format "Song" - Author(s). *The Episode infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. Locations Name is... (insert general info, such as a brief description of the location, what it is used for and by who, which episodes it appears in etc.) Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Optional Photos (information about the obtainable optional photos) Interactions Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Gallery ... *The Interactions section should include a bulleted list of everything Max can look at and/or comment on (for explorable locations). Use the Interaction template and the following syntax: *The Location Infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. *The Locations Navbox should be included at the end of the article. Articles * Article title: "Website Article (Month XX, Year)" * Introductory sentence: "On (Month XX, Year), (Author) published an article about (Game) on the (Website name) website." * Additional sentences: ** If it is a review: "It is a review of (Episode)." ** If it is an interview: "It features an interview with..." * Heading: Article Title * The Articles Navbox should be included at the end of the article. * "__NOEDITSECTION__" and " " needs to be added at the end of the article in source mode. Choices and Consequences Choices and Consequences is a special type of article where all choices and their consequences are listed in the order the player can make them, as opposed to the in-game sorting by Major and Minor choices. They should have the following layout: ... Episode One - "Chrysalis" Choice name |-|Variant 1 name= *Episode 1 **(bulleted list of consequences visible in episode one) *Episode 2 **(consequences visible in episode two) *Episode 3 **(consequences) *Episode 4 **(consequences) *Episode 5 **(consequences) |-|Variant 2 name= *Episode 1 **(consequences) *Episode 2 **(consequences) *Episode 3 **(consequences) *Episode 4 **(consequences) *Episode 5 **(consequences) (if applicable, variant 3, variant 4 name etc) ... Choice name ... ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Gallery Body Every gallery requires a certain body. The attributes which are not specified here, stay default. * Size - Galleries that are included on ordinary articles (i.e the ones outside the Special Content category) should have image size set to 200px. *'Alignment' - If a gallery contains more than one image, the images should be centered. In case of a single image, the default left-side alignment is preferable. *'Caption' - It is preferable, but not obligatory, to provide captions for images inside galleries. All captions should be center-aligned. * Borders - Every gallery should have border color set to transparent and the thickness to none, to match the general transparent design used throughout . *'Add button' - Every gallery should have the "Add a photo to this gallery" button hidden. Source Code (Filename)|(caption) ... Categorization # Articles need to be affiliated to their respective sub and main categories. # Sub categories need to be affiliated to their respective main categories. # Category pages should be introduced with a sentence of the following style: "This category features articles/characters/locations/etc. that..." The exact categories where a certain article should be included depends on the article type. Common article types are listed below: Game-related Content Generally, on articles that are providing content that is specifically game-related, the following categories should be used: * Before the Storm, if they are related to the game Life is Strange: Before the Storm. * TBA, if they are related to the game Life is Strange/Season 1. Episode Articles On episode articles (e.g Episode 1: Chrysalis), the following categories should be used: *Episodes (Season 1) or Episodes (Before the Storm). Character Articles On character articles (e.g Chloe Price), the following categories should be used: *Male Characters or Female Characters *Characters (Before the Storm) or Characters (Season 1) *Episode One: Chrysalis Characters, Episode Two: Out of Time Characters, Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters, Episode Four: Dark Room Characters, Episode Five: Polarized Characters (whichever applicable) *Animals, if they are an animal. *Blackwell Academy Staff or Blackwell Academy Students, if applicable. *Vortex Club Members, if applicable. *Two Whales Diner, if they are seen primarily around the diner. *Deceased, if they are deceased. *Alive, if the player's choices can not determine their fate. *Determinant, if their fate is up to the player. *Mentioned, if they are only mentioned but never interacted with or seen. Location Articles On location articles (e.g Lighthouse), the following categories should be used: *Locations (Before the Storm) and/or Locations (Season 1) *Explorable Locations, if applicable. *Locations in Arcadia Bay, if applicable. *Episode One: Chrysalis Locations, Episode Two: Out of Time Locations, Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations, Episode Four: Dark Room Locations, Episode Five: Polarized Locations (whichever applicable) *Optional Photo Location or Optional Tag Location, if these types of interaction is possible in them. *Blackwell Academy, if they are part of Blackwell Academy ( a classroom, dorm room, building etc.) *Prescott Dormitory, if they are a dorm room. *Madsen Household, if they are part of the Madsen Household. *Two Whales Diner, if they are situated near the diner (on the same street). *Mentioned Locations, if they are only mentioned but never visited. Gameplay On articles describing gameplay elements (e.g Rewind), the following categories should be used: *Gameplay (Before the Storm) or Gameplay (Season 1), for gameplay pages specific to a game. *Objects are also considered gameplay elements, and have their dedicated category as well. Lore Lore means general knowledge about a particular subject. As such, the Lore category encompasses pages describing various legends (e.g Native American), organisations (e.g Vortex Club), and other information sources (e.g David's Files, The Independent) in the Life is Strange universe. *Lore (Before the Storm) or Lore (Season 1) Behind the Scenes On articles describing behind-the-scenes content (e.g cast and crew pages, developer companies), the following categories are used: *Behind the Scenes *Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) or Behind the Scenes (Season 1) *Cast (Before the Storm) and/or Cast (Season 1), for cast members. *Crew (Before the Storm) and/or Crew (Season 1), for crew members. *Livestreams, for official livestreams. *Articles (Before the Storm) or Articles (Season 1), for newspaper articles. *Interviews (Before the Storm) or Interviews (Season 1), for interviews with the developers or cast. Community TBA Main Article If an article has a section, the topic of which is more detailed in a separate article, please use the Main template above a brief description of what it is about. The template has the following syntax: For an example, click here. Templates Templates are snippets of code used on many pages. The templates listed below should be included at the top of the article, in the following order: *' ' - The Free Tab template is used on episode pages and other groups of related pages, for easier access to the group members from each other. *' ' - Articles with information on the soon to be released prequel Before the Storm require spoiler warning templates. Spoiler warnings will be removed after one year passes since the release of the last episode. *' ' - A stub template needs to be added on newly created or unfinished articles. *' ' - Character and location pages may have an introduction quote template included, but it is not mandatory. *'Infobox' templates - Infobox templates are placed immediately before the main article content. Titling #All instances of the title Life is Strange and the titles of other media referenced throughout the wikia should be written in Italic, using two single quotes in the source editor. Source code: Life is Strange #Characters should be named by their full name and linked the first time they are referenced in an article. Max's name is an exception due to her being more commonly known by her nickname, please refer to her as Max Caulfield in the article text. Note that the name of Max's entry in the Relationships sections of character pages should use the full name "Maxine", but the description of the relationship itself uses "Max". #Titles of widely known movies and games should be written as a link to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Source code: #When referring to the game's episodes, those should be referred to as their name, for example "Out of Time", or capitalized and with a numeral, for example Episode 2. When titling episode section, the titling style must be kept according to the following example: Episode Two - "Out of Time". Quotes *Small quotes (consisting of a few words) should generally be included in line with the surrounding text and should be enclosed in quote marks. Example: She has a great affection for photography, always taking pictures of her surroundings, since she considers it a way to "be part of the world at a safe distance", and aspires to make it a career one day. She especially has a fable for old analog cameras and instant camera selfies. She also seems to like obscure movies and anime, much like her friend Warren. She's always dreamed of travelling and exploring the world, as well as going on "adventures" together with her childhood friend Chloe. *The exception to this rule is when someone wants to put emphasis on the quote (for example, when it is a central topic of the discussion). In this case, a blockquote element is used to separate the quote from the article content. The quotes are enclosed in ' ' tags, require quote marks and are italicised. Example: At the beginning of the episode we can see that Victoria (as well as everyone else in the hallway) has changed their door slates. Victoria's reads: "Wherever you go, there I am". *When including the full text of in-game newspaper articles, brochures, flyers and other similar things, enclose it in blockquote tags. Do not use quote marks or italic formatting. For an example, click here. References References are very important to support the information provided on our wikia as well as for users to are interested on further information and explanations. There are several types of references and respective ways of referencing: 1) 'External sources from which information is taken (e.g symbolism posts, color meanings and such) should be converted to the format '(Article Title) (website domain). Example: On one hand, the color purple can boost imagination and creativity; on the other hand, too much purple can cause moodiness instead. Light purples are light-hearted, floral, and romantic; the dark shades are more intellectual and dignified. Dark purple hues also evoke feelings of gloom, sadness, and frustration.Meaning of the Color Purple (bourncreative.com) 2) 'Interviews with the developers - '(Article Title) (time and date). Example: The town was originally called "Aurora Creek" before Christian Divine suggested the name "Arcadia Bay" because "it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with."From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine (July 7, 2016) 3) 'Youtube video plainlinks - '"More (about ...) in video by "(uploader)"." or "See video by (uploader) for more". Example: If you look very carefully, Warren can be seen in the window at the beginning of the episode. He briefly shows up and then hides behind the corner, probably afraid of being spotted by Max. More about this sequence in this video by "Rick Hasslehoff". 4) 'Reddit posts - '"More (about ...) in this reddit post by /u/(username)". Example: The game she is playing on her mobile phone in the first two episodes seems to be a racing game at first glance, but is actually a reference to the brandMore in this reddit post by /u/turkletom.. 5) 'Twitter posts - '"(author)'s Twitter post" or "Twitter post by (author)". Michel Koch played and praised the choice-based game saying, "it was a great ride from the beginning to the end, can't wait to replay it!" Michel Koch's Twitter post. Example References ---- This Layout Guide is based off of the Orange is the New Black Wiki's guide.